Devils Cry
by Riot-Artist
Summary: AU/ZA. Caryl all the way! Very OOC and some OC as well. Starts at season 1. Please enjoy. r
1. Devils Cry

**Hiya! I'm Rioter, and I'm writing my first story! It's called Devils Cry. It's an AU/ZA fic, but with a lot of differences from the show.**

**Merle is not Daryl's brother, he's his best friend. He's Carol's brother. **

**Daryl has a sister: V (Veronica)**

**Carol, V, Daryl, and Merle are all around the age of twenty-five **

**Ed and Sophia were never in Carol's life. She has long auburn hair and is V's best friend.**

**Rick is not in this fic (for reasons that will be introduced later)**

**Starts off in Season 1**

**Very OOC**

**Will not follow the storyline of the show, but at times parallel it.**

**Okay, hope you all got that! Enjoy the first chapter of Devils Cry, Daryl's POV. ~your Rioter**

* * *

Well, here I am. I guess my crazy ass sister and her firecracker of a best friend finally got my stubborn ass to join a group. There's quite a number of people here in this small quarry. A woman and her son, he looks to be about ten years old, and some man around his momma's age that follows them around. There's an old man with wide-ass eyes and a fucking boat hat, a young Asian man, a black man and his skinny girlfriend, two blonde annoying-ass sisters, and a gangly white man. Also a small Mexican family lives here as well.

It wasn't just me and my sister and her friend that came here, though. My best fucking friend Merle Miller, and also the firecracker's - Carol - brother. We grew up beside each other in the rural of Georgia. Him and Carol lived beside my sister - V - and I when we were just growing up. He's pretty cool, I guess. The awkward part is that I've liked Carol since for-fucking-ever, and I know Merle's got a thing for my sis; he's not very closed-mouthed about it, even towards her.

But, the thing about my sister is she's very hard to pin down: doesn't want a relationship, doesn't want to handle someone else's emotions when she can barely contain her own. So for the past, I don't know, decade he's been trying to get in her pants. She's aware as well, and loves the attention she gets from him, but never let's it get to far. She would even bring other men home with her when she knew that Merle would be home.

And Merle loves every minute of chasing her.

Carol is the exact opposite of my sister. She's quiet when thing get too serious, but loves to tease. Once she knows ya, boy ya better watch your ass. You'll get to see the firecracker she really is. I think the end of the world really brought her out of her shell, however fucked up that sounds, and she's not as quiet. But in a good way, too. Now she won't hold back her opinion and has a backbone. Even V is surprised by some of the shit that comes out of her mouth. Just another reason for me to love-

_'Whoa, whoa. What the fuck? Did I say love? No, no! I like her. Jesus fucking Christ.' _

Oh great, here comes Shane, the big idiot that leads the fucking group.

Shit. Is that V and Carol I hear yelling? Jesus, what did they do already? We just fucking got here!

Damn! Carol out a fish down that blonde Andrea's shirt! That's fucking hilarious

Better go get her outta there.

* * *

"Oh come on Daryl, what I did wasn't that bad!" Carol cried, sitting on the bed in the RV that Dale, the old man with the boat hat, had at the site.

I tried to keep my best scowl in place, but I cracked a small grin I saved for her and let out a small chuckle. Plopping down beside her, I said, "Nah, it was that bad. But it was real entertainin'. Especially when the fish started moving and got stuck in her bra."

That earned a full-fledged laugh from her lips and my heart swelled slightly. "That was the best! Oh, it made my day."

I smirked over at her, resting my hand behind her back. "You know, they want ya to wash that shirt."

She snorted softly, tossing her long hair to the side. "Fuck that. They're the ones that do wash anyway. And that tall brunette."

"It's not their fault they can't hunt."

"Uh, yeah, it is. V and I can."

I grinned. "And who taught ya that?"

She put her finger on her chin as if she was really thinking about it. "Hmm, my brother?"

Laughing slightly, I nudged her arm with mine. "Try again."

"Hm. The old man around the corner that gave us free food? He was cool."

Another small laugh. "Nope."

"I give up." A small grin lit her face up and made her eyes sparkle.

Before I could say anything else V burst through the room and sat in between us, wrapping her arm around Carol's neck. "Hey you."

Carol smiles and wrapped her arm around V's shoulders in turn, smirking. "So, did the blonde bimbo finally get the fish out of her barely-there shirt?"

V laughed, tilting her head back slightly. She had long, long brown hair braided in a Dutch side bride, high cheekbones and blue eyes that mirrored mine. She was the same height as Carol, slightly busty like our mother, and had a brain when she had half a mind to use it. She liked to dress in tighter clothes than typical, the same as Carol. From this point of view I could see both of their parabatai (an ancient rune that means "united") tattoos above their hearts. "Finally! I thought I was gonna have to tranquilize her ass to get her to stop squealing and crying!"

As they both laughed, falling back into the bed, I stood and leaned against the wall, smiling slightly at their weirdness and took note of the comfortable air that surrounded the two. After a few minutes, I left and went to find Merle. We were skinning some squirrels he caught when I finally saw the two emerge from the RV again. They both wore smirks on their faces and walked perfectly in-sync. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Merle ogling my sister. I was used to it by now, thankfully.

The two women walked over to the blondes, took the shirt and snickered, walking down to the quarry together. No one else besides Merle and I knew it, but those two were up to something.

* * *

**First chapter: done! Let me know what you think, unsure about this story! **

**~your Rioter**


	2. Short Round's Run and Fish Breath

**Here's chapter 2 for y'all! Hope you enjoy! :P (excuse the typos in the last one. Damned autocorrect)**

"So, tell me when you learned to sew." V said to me, her hands folded and resting on her knees.

"My momma taught me. Before...you know what." My voice got progressively lower as I talked, lowering my eyes to the floor.

"Yeah..." She watched as I took apart the yellow shirt, sewing it back together to create a potato-sac looking thing. "Got the fish?" I asked, looking up.

She grinned and stood up, pouring all the small fish into the shirt-bag. We both laughed and yelled a collective "ohh!" when we would catch our breath I between laughing fits, grins adorning our faces.

* * *

Daryl and Merle had been watching from the tree-line, smirking when they saw what they were doing. "Oh boy, here we go."

Daryl laughed softly, shaking his head and crossing his arms. 'Trouble makers' He thought.

Now the two watched as the girls tied the bag closed with a piece of thick fishing string, grinning like Cheshire cats. V leaned in and whispered something to Carol, and they red-heads eyes flicked towards their spot. Daryl and Merle crouched down, trying to conceal themselves more.

Both weren't prepared for the fish that pelted their heads, grunting and swearing as they heard the girls laugh.

"That's what ya get!" Carol laughed.

"Peepin' Toms!" V yelled, her hand in Carol's shoulder as she doubled over, laughing.

Merle grumbled beside Daryl, rubbing his head, "Weren't nothing to peep at 'cept some damn fish."

* * *

Hours later, Daryl was walking to the tents they had set up in the back of camp. Carol and V had gotten in trouble with Shane, since he had a thing for Andrea as well as Lori, apparently. V was sleeping in her tent while Carol was sitting by their fire, letting the light rain dampen her hair and clothes. "You're gonna get your ass sick out here." Carol looked up and smiled slightly, tossing her wet hair back.

"I know."

"Planning on getting sick, are ya? Want my ass to take care of ya just like when we were kids?" Daryl smirked, sitting beside her and shrugging my jacket off. He set it over her shoulders and she grabbed the edges carefully, pulling it tighter around her. She laughed and smiled at him. "You'd be grateful to take care of my ass any day, Dixon."

He chuckled, poking at the wet fire-pit. "Maybe I would be."

She glanced at him, her lips forming a small smile. Before she could say anything, Glenn came out of the woods, his baseball cap slightly off-centered on his head. "Hey. Sorry to interrupt, but we need some extra people for a run into Atlanta. Andrea and Amy don't want to go, Shane has to stay to run the camp, Dale is on watch, and Lori's…just Lori. Jaqcui's doing clothes today and cooking. T-Dog's going."

"Short Round, cool your jets. Carol and I will come."

She nodded, agreeing willingly. "V's in a piss-poor mood and so is Merle. I know he's been itching to go hunting."

Glenn nodded, smiling. "Alright. We're gonna leave tomorrow morning." And with that he left, smirking slightly.

* * *

I smiled, toying with Daryl's jacket. A run? I was so ready for that. I needed to blow off some steam. Feeling Daryl shift beside me, I glanced at him and grinned. "You looking forward to this?"

"Fuck yeah. Can't wait for this." He grinned right back at me, and I noticed for the millionth time how his eyes gleamed and sparkled with that special something that got my heart racing. He was so beautiful, with his soft features yet striking eyes that could pierce right through me. His hair was growing longer, and he had a green cargo button up shirt. The jacket that was now around my shoulders was denim, but with leather sleeves that had all sorts of patches and etchings in them. Some were his, some mine. It was really our jacket, the one that I had been making since I was little. Except he did the leather sleeves. I'll never know how, but Daryl Dixon was a man of many talents.

"I'm glad we get to do something." I smiled, blushing a tiny bit after I realized I had been staring.

"You should probably change, unless ya wanna have some major chaffing later." He murmured, grabbing the jacket when I handed it back. I stood, walking into my tent and grabbed some clothes, peeling off mine and pulling the new ones on. I could hear V murmuring in her sleep from her spot across the tent, but made no move to wake up. "Damn heavy sleeper" I thought.

Back outside, Daryl and I cooked a few of the large fish I kept out of the bunch that were put into Andrea's shirt. The fire popped and crackled and the sky bit progressively darker, like someone had thrown a black wool blanket over the sky. Tiny white speckles called stars glittered across the sky, shining more brightly now that they weren't being overpowered by the sun's radiance. Sometimes, I felt like the star to V's sun. She was the pretty one, the busty one, the loud and funny one. Overpowered by her radiance? Definitely at times. Yet I appreciated the times I got when V wasn't as bright, and I got my chance to shine. It had been like that my whole life, but recently I tried to be my own sun. I was sick and tired of being overpowered by V. Don't get me wrong, I love V more than I loved my own parents, but at times she was a little…much.

"Don't think too hard over there, I can see steam comin' from ya ears. Hope it doesn't smell." I looked at Daryl and he smirked, "Pro'ly should use that brain of yours more often. Wouldn't have to make me suffer from the smell."

I grinned, punching his arm. "Shut up, you ass!"

Daryl just laughed, handing me my fish plate. Taking it, I flipped him the bird and dug into my meal, smirking when he laughed louder. "You win this one Dixon. Won't let'cha win again."

He leaned close to my ear and my brain stuttered when I felt his hot breath on my ear. "Oh yeah?"

Hoping that he didn't notice my reaction, I covered it up with a small snort of indifference. "Get your smelly fish-breath out of my ear."

Laughing, he kept his head beside my ear and purposely blew his hot breath along my ear, making me shiver.

Goddamn that man. He didn't know what he did to me half the time.

* * *

**Read and Review! ~your Rioter **


	3. Author's Note

Hey guys! I feel like I should update you on why I haven't been updating my TWD stories…simply, I have major writers block for both of them. No clue how to continue and how long to continue, it doesn't flow easy to me or in my head when I try. I have a chapter written for Devils Cry, but I'm not a fan of it and haven't touched it since May. I'm sorry to have to say this, I feel like I'm letting you guys down, even if only 35 of you collectively follow these two TWD stories. This happens to me once in a while…the stories may or may not be on hiatus at the moment before I get a sense of inspiration for them both. I have an idea for another story. Its pretty original and I'd like to run it by you guys: A POST-apocalypse AU story. After the apocalypse is over, tied in with the Walking Deaf game characters Lee, Kenny, and Clementine (even if Lee is dead in the game I love his character). Sorry if you haven't played the game (TellTale Games), I suggesting looking their characters up! Of course Daryl and Carol will be in the story…not sure about everyone else! Now let me if it's something you'd be interested in…let me know! Again, SO sorry for the lack of updates! ~Rioter


End file.
